Danny in Trouble
An hour later, the female animals had just now arrived at Maleficent's castle in the Forbidden Mountain. They cautiously approached the drawbridge that lead to inside of the castle. They checked, and they saw that no one was on the drawbridge. They quietly began to float across until they came to a halt when they saw a goon on patrol on the bridge. They quickly ducked into a hiding spot as the goon patrolled near them. He looked around, giving a thought that someone was there, but there wasn't. So he turned around to leave. Vixey peeked out to see him leaving. Vixey, Marie, and Sandy came out from their hiding spot, minimized themselves, and went through a hole on the wall of the castle. As they got inside, they cautiously began to move, but they suddenly ran into another goon, who didn't notice them. The goon was too busy sharpening his axe. The Three Female Animals then went in a different direction, but then ran into a third goon, who was sleeping. They flew then ran into a terrifying gargoyle that scared them, then they ran into the other, and the other, until they completely flew off. Then they noticed noises coming from a room in the castle. They went to a window of that room to investigate, and what they found surprised them. Its appeared to be several of the goons dancing around a huge fire, which is mainly a celebration due to the fact that Maleficent succeeded on her curse. Then the female animals noticed Maleficent was sitting on her throne, petting Diablo's back. "What a pity Prince Danny can't be here to enjoy the celebration. Come, we must go to the dungeon and cheer him up." Maleficent said to Diablo. Then Maleficent got up as she and Diablo walked off to the dungeon as the female animals quietly followed them. Soon, Maleficent reached the door to Danny's cell and unlocked it, and she and Diablo went inside Danny was there sitting while chained to a wall with chains around his wrists and ankles. When he heard Maleficent coming in, he looks up at her and glared at her as Maleficent approached the prince. "Oh come now, Prince Danny. Why so melancholy? A wondrous future lies before you. You, the destined hero of a charming fairy tale come true!" said Maleficent. At the same time, the female animals appeared at the door's window watching and listening in. Then Maleficent used her magic to rub her hand over the ball on her scepter and showed it to the prince. At first, the ball was just blackness, then all the sudden, it showed the tower where Minnie was sleeping in the room. "Behold, King Naveen's castle, and in yonder topmost tower, dreaming of her true love, Princess Minnie Mouse. But see the gracious whim of fate. Why, 'tis the self same female mouse, who won the heart of our noble prince but yesterday. She is indeed most wondrous fair. Magnificent ebony on her fur, skin the color of the fairest peach. In ageless sleep, she finds repose. The years roll by, but a hundred years to a steadfast heart are 'bout a day. And now, the gates of the dungeon part, and the prince is free to go his way. Off he rides on his noble steed ..." said Maleficent, telling the prince's fate. In the imagery of the ball, it showed Danny as an old cat leaving Maleficent's castle. But yet, Maleficent's voice actually dripped with sarcasm. "... a valiant figure, straight and tall, to wake his love with love's first kiss, and prove that true love conquers all." said Maleficent. Then Danny angrily tried to get at Maleficent, but he remembered that he was still chained to the wall and growled at her. Maleficent just laughed evilly. Sandy charged toward Maleficent in anger as she said, "Why, you mean..." But the squirrel was held back by Vixey. Diablo then noticed that Sandy was speaking and turned towards the window. He looked around. But didn't see the hidden female animals. "Come, my pet." said Maleficent, "Let us leave our noble prince with these happy thoughts." Then she and Diablo began to leave. But before they did, Maleficent stopped at the door and said, "A most gratifying day." Then they exited Danny's cell. Outside, Maleficent locked the door and turned to Diablo. "For the first time in eleven years, I shall sleep well." said the evil fairy. As Maleficent and Diablo walked away, Diablo suspiciously looked back, knowing that someone was there. Vixey peeked out from their hiding spot and saw Maleficent going to her chamber to sleep. Then the female animals moved into the cell and went back to their original sizes. The prince was surprised when he saw them as they approached him. He wanted to say something, but Vixey said, "Shh, no time to explain". Then she and Marie started zapping Danny's chains as Sandy worked on the door, zapping the locks to unlock it. By the time Danny was free, he started to move, but Vixey stopped him for a moment. "Wait, prince Danny," she said. "The road to true love may be barriered by still many more dangers, which you alone will have to face. So arm thyself with this enchanted shield of virtue." With a whirl of Vixey's wand, a shining green shield shield appeared in Danny's right hand. "And this mighty sword of truth". Then she magically made a long medieval sword appear in Danny's left hand. "For these weapons of righteousness will triumph over evil. Now come, we must hurry." said Vixey. Then she, Marie, Sandy, and Danny began to make their way outside the cell, but Diablo was waiting for them. When they got out, Diablo cawed and flew off. The female animals and Danny started up the stairs. Then they came to a halt when they saw that Diablo had brought the goons downstairs as they charged at Danny. Danny and the female animals ran in the other direction. At a window, Danny fought some of them, but he knew that there were too many to deal with. Danny then jumped out the window with the female animals following him. Bagheera was locked in a cage when he saw them. "Danny! Over here!" yelled Bagheera. Danny immediately went over, unlocked the cage, and brought him out. "Now let's get out of here!" said Bagheera, as Danny climbed onto his back. "We can't! They'll shoot us when you try to run!" said Danny. Then five of the goons from above dropped large rocks down at him. Vixey cried, "Danny, watch out!" And she used her magic to zap the falling rocks, turning them into bubbles. As they ran, five more goons pulled back their bows and shot arrows at the prince. Once again, Vixey intervened and turned the arrows into flying flowers. Danny and the others quickly ran for the exit. But ahead of them, yet even five more goons poured hot oil down at him. Using her wand, Vixey turned the oil into a rainbow. Diablo then started to fly towards Maleficent's tower to wake his master. But Diablo was followed by Sandy when she noticed. Sandy tried to hit him with her magic, but she kept missing him each time. But then she hid to ambush him, and when he got near, she jumped out and zapped Diablo, turning the raven into stone just outside Maleficent's door. "That'll teach you!" said Sandy. Then she went back to the others. "Don't leave me here! I'm coming!" Maleficent had appeared outside the door, mainly because of the loud noises. "Silence!" yelled Maleficent. Then she turned to Diablo and said, "You, tell those fools to..." But she noticed that Diablo had now turned to stone. Then she noticed Danny, Vixey, Marie, Sandy, and Bagheera escaping. "No! No!" said Maleficent. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:Sleeping Beauty Fanmake Category:Sleeping Beauty Movies-Spoofs Category:Sleeping Beauty Parodies Category:Sleeping Beauty spoofs